Font providers are often unwilling to license their content for use in applications due to concerns about piracy. Traditional techniques for including fonts in an application involve embedding unprotected files for the fonts within the application. However, such techniques expose the fonts for access in a usable form with minimal effort. In some conventional approaches, individual application developers negotiate arrangements with font providers whereby a provider will license its font for application embedding, but only if the developer agrees to encrypt the font data in the application package, and then decrypt it for use. Although transmission of fonts “in the clear” may be avoided using this approach, it provides no way of tracking usage or preventing improper use of decrypted fonts. In addition, the lack of standard font encryption processes places a burden on developers to comply with particular font providers' licenses and terms for use.